It Took A Rumor
by JusttxJaycie
Summary: If Brittany thought a rumor was important, chances are Santana was the subject of the rumor." How a rumor changed the way Santana saw everything. Mattana.


AN: So, I'm not going to lie. I was incredibly inspired by one of the _Glee_ RPs on Twitter. They pretty much make me want Matt and Santana to be shown way more than they actually are. This is my first _Glee_ story. I hope I did it justice. I had a lot of fun writing it. As always, thanks to my incredible beta and friend, EternalStorm. Read and review?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own _Glee._ Also, the song isn't mine. It's 'Something To Talk About' by Bonnie Raitt. Great song. Go listen.

* * *

Santana had no idea what had happened. One minute, she was standing by her locker, chatting casually with Puck, and the next, she was being pulled down the hall to the girls bathroom by her Cheerio uniform clad best friend.

"What the hell, Britt?" Santana cried, angrily as Brittany locked the door, and proceeded to check all the stalls for lurkers. "Did you not see I was talking to Puck?"

Brittany spun around to face her best friend. "I did. But this seemed more important!" Santana took a deep breath. "Okay. Did they find another bird in your locker? Because I told you, Britt, you can't bring those to school anymore."

"Of course not, San. Louis is at home in the cage we bought," Brittany huffed in annoyance. "It's about a rumor I just heard."

Santana opened her mouth, then stopped. Her blond friend hated gossip. That was more Santana's thing. If Brittany thought a rumor was important, chances are Santana was the subject of the rumor.

"About me." It wasn't a question, but Brittany nodded anyway. "What is it?"

"You and Matt are secret lovers!" Brittany looked at her as if she expected her to start yelling. Santana was far from angry, however. Confused described how she was feeling just a little better.

"Me and Matt? Matt Rutherford, Matt?" Santana frowned. "Why?"

"They say you're always together. You guys do spend a lot of time together. They say he makes you laugh more than Puck ever has. And you guys get lost when you're together. The rest of us aren't as important."

"That's...." Before she could say 'ridiculous' she thought back to the last few times she and Matt had hung out. It had seemed a little different than usual. Matt definitely had a different effect on her than Puck did. Matt made her feel...good. Happy. Puck usually just pissed her off these days. Maybe these people were seeing something she and Matt weren't. "That's something I'm going to need to think about, I think." Before Brittany could say another word, Santana stalked over to the door, unlocked it, and walked out, completely ignoring Puck's advances as she passed him.

Never before had she been so happy that her last class of the day was Spanish. It didn't really matter if she skipped that class – she didn't need it. She had been speaking Spanish practically since she was born, after all. She was only taking it for her transcripts. Colleges liked to see foreign languages, after all. So, she spent that time in the choir room, thinking.

It was true that she and Matt had slowly been getting closer and closer for weeks now. It was also true that they spent loads of time together – far more than she and Puck did, now that she thought about it. The more she thought about it – the more she wondered – the more it actually started to make sense. Matt and Santana. Matt was more her type, really. She wondered why she had never seen it before. It was right in front of her face this entire time.

It slowly dawned on her that she was going to have to do something about this. It just seemed...right. It wouldn't make any sense for her to ignore this. But she had to get Matt to see it too.

* * *

When Mr. Schue walked into the choir room, the first thing he saw was Santana sitting at the piano. "You weren't in class today." Santana slowly turned to face him. "Yeah, sorry. I had a lot on my mind."

Mr. Schue walked over and sat down beside her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Santana shot him a look. "Um, not really. No offense, or anything. But can I ask a favor?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can I sing something today at practice?" Mr. Schue was shocked. Usually the dark headed Cheerio preferred to stay in the background, dancing with Mike, Matt, and Brittany. "Of course. We can do that first thing when everyone gets here."

Santana smiled an actual smile. "Good."

The rest of the club started filtering in slowly not long after, talking and mingling as per usual. Matt was one of the last to arrive, joking with Puck and Mike. He gave Santana a confused look when he sat down, and she stayed where she was in the front of the room with Mr. Schue. She just shook her head at him, and smiled.

"Okay, guys, before we start, Santana has something she wants to sing." Mr. Schue went and took a seat beside Finn, and left Santana by herself. She pressed a button on the computer, and the instrumental only version of the song Mr. Schue helped her find filled the room. She started to sing, keeping her eyes locked on Matt the whole time.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people,  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it.  
They think we're lovers kept under cover,  
I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we...  
Laugh just a little too loud,  
Stand just a little too close,  
We stare just a little too long.  
Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'._

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
How about love?_

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You act so nervous, could you be fallin' for me?  
It took the rumor to make me wonder,  
Now I'm convinced that I'm goin' under.  
Thinkin' 'bout you every day,  
Dreamin' 'bout you every night.  
I'm hopin' that you feel the same way,  
Now that we know it, let's really show it darlin'._

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
A little mystery to figure out  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
How about love?_

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about babe,  
A little mystery to figure out.  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about,  
How about love? Ooh...  
Listen to 'em baby  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
A little mystery won't hurt 'em  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk  
How about our love, love, love, love  
Whoowhoo mmmm hey oohh whoowhoo  
About love, love, love, love  
How about they talk about it? uh huh  
Talk about love........_

Santana vaguely registered the applause filling the air as she finished. She was only interested in one person's reaction. And that one person was staring at her, a shocked look on his face. Santana was slowly losing all the hope she had built up in her mind. Mr. Schue walked over, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was telling her how good that was. She smiled slightly, and nodded. She walked over, and took her seat by Matt in a daze. At first he didn't react in any way.

Then: "Hey, Santana?" She looked over to him. "I just got _Paranormal Activity_ on DVD. Do you...I mean...would you maybe want to come over and watch it with me tonight?"

She smiled. "Yeah. That sounds awesome." Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.

_End_

AN: The _Paranormal Activity _thing is from the RP. Matt and Santana watched it on their first date. It's not the greatest thing I've ever written, but I really hope you enjoyed this. There could possibly be a sequel, if I get enough inspiration. So...review? Please?

Until next time --Jaycie


End file.
